CONFUSION
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Membingungkan, bukan? Bagaimana sebuah drama romansa bisa berawal dari suatu kejanggalan, keingintahuan, dan juga kebetulan? / Mimato.


Dia sudah mempunyai kekasih, tapi … kenapa hatiku malah menumbuhkan setitik harapan? Dengan segala kebaikannya, dengan segala perlakuannya yang berbeda hanya padaku, salahkah aku berpikir bahwa suatu saat nanti ia akan menjadi milikku?

Atau … itu tak lebih dari sekadar basa-basi?

Karena dia terlalu baik atau justru aku yang terlalu bodoh untuk memahami?

* * *

**CONFUSION**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own **_** Digimon****.**

**Digimon © Hongo Akiyoshi **_**and**_** TOEI Animation**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

_**Warning**_**: **_**AR. Romance. Yap, it's romance, fellas**_**. **_**Cliff-hanger ending. OOC-ness  
**_

**Mimi'**_**s POV.**_

**Mimato. **_**Slight (mention) of**_** Sorato and Taiora.**

* * *

Ah, lagi-lagi.

"Apa kabarmu?"

Aku terdiam beberapa saat. Kurasa wajahku menghangat saat pipiku menempel begitu dekat dengan dadanya. Tapi kesenangan itu tak berlangsung lama saat ia memisahkan diri. Senyum di wajahnya mengembang tapi alisnya terangkat.

"Ada apa? Bukankah pelukan semacam ini sudah menjadi sejenis salam di Amerika sana?"

Aku buru-buru mengembalikan kesadaranku. Dengan tangan yang kemudian menyibakkan sebagian rambut ikalku, aku tersenyum—lebar—hingga memperlihatkan gigi-gigiku.

"Tentu saja."

"Lalu? Ada masalah?"

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Lalu dengan satu tangan yang berada di pinggang, aku menjawab,

"Bagiku tidak masalah. Tapi bagaimana dengan Sora?"

Katakanlah mataku salah. Namun, sejenak aku bisa melihat iris birunya terbelalak dan mulutnya setengah menganga. Itu hanya terjadi sepersekian detik sebelum ia menghapus semuanya dengan satu senyum dingin.

Ishida Yamato terkesan mengelak dengan jawaban, "Kau ini. Kaukira dia akan begitu saja cemburu hanya karena satu pelukan yang kuberikan kepada temannya? Apalagi, teman yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya."

Aku berjalan mengikuti Yamato yang sudah meraih koper berodaku. Untuk sesaat, hanya suara bising di bandara yang menemani langkah kami. Tapi, jauh di dasar benakku, aku merasakan satu kebisingan yang lain. Bagaikan alarm yang seakan hendak memberikan peringatan—membalutnya dengan macam-macam pertanyaan.

_Kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sora? Kenapa kalian tidak datang bersama? Kenapa kau tampak terkejut saat aku menyebut nama Sora tadi?_

Sejak dahulu, aku mungkin tidak terlihat begitu dekat dengan Yamato. Dia pun mungkin tidak menyadari, tapi diam-diam, aku mengaguminya. Aku mengagumi sosoknya yang rupawan, ketenangan dan kedewasaannya dalam berpikir, juga rasa tanggung jawabnya yang besar terhadap teman-temannya. Sejak petualangan kami di dunia digital dahulu, aku ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat—lebih dan lebih lagi. Awalnya, kukira ia tak jauh berbeda dengan Jyou. Awalnya, kukira aku ingin mengenalnya untuk kemudian kujadikan sosok seorang 'kakak'.

Aku selalu ingin berterima kasih. Saat dulu ia membelaku yang tak mau bertarung karena terlalu banyak melihat digimon terbunuh. Saat dulu ia menginspirasiku untuk menemukan jalanku sendiri. Saat dulu ia ikut menghiburku yang sedih karena Palmon tak kunjung menampakkan wujudnya di saat-saat akhir perpisahan kami.

Aku tak pernah mengatakannya. Dia pun tak pernah tahu.

"Terima … kasih."

Yamato menoleh tepat sebelum kakinya melangkah keluar gerbang bandara. Pintu otomatis bandara bertahan dalam posisi terbuka, seakan menunggu kami untuk melangkah keluar. Nyata, orang yang lalu-lalang di sekitar kami memang tak memberi kesempatan bagi pintu tersebut untuk menutup.

"Kaubilang sesuatu?" tanyanya sambil menempelkan sebelah tangannya ke telinga kanan. Suara bising di sekeliling kami memang tidak begitu menyenangkan.

"Kubilang, terima kasih sudah repot-repot mau menjemputku." Aku menjawabnya dengan nada yang kupaksakan agar terdengar sedikit arogan. Entahlah, mungkin itu hanya salah satu cara agar aku tak terlalu merasa malu.

"Aku terpaksa, nih," jawabnya sambil menyeringai. "Taichi tidak bisa melakukannya karena ia sedang sibuk dengan klub sepakbolanya. Sora sedang ada pertandingan tenis. Koushiro, kau tahu kalau sebagai penasihat klub komputer, banyak hal yang masih harus ia lakukan. Jyou, jangan ditanya."

Aku memaksakan sebuah senyum. Ingin kukatakan, 'Kau sendiri? Bukankah kau sedang sibuk dengan band-mu?' tapi alih-alih menanyakan hal itu, aku justru berkata, "Jadi, tersisa kau yang pengangguran?"

Yamato hanya tertawa dan kemudian merangkul bahuku sembari berjalan meninggalkan bandara. Awalnya, aku terkejut—begitu terkejutnya sampai-sampai aku membisu. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi hingga akhirnya ia kemudian melepasku sembari berkata,

"Kalau kita terus berdiam di depan pintu, bisa-bisa mengganggu orang yang mau keluar."

Mataku kemudian refleks melirik ke arah orang-orang yang berseliweran di samping kami. Aku pun mengangguk kecil sebelum kembali mengikutinya berjalan ke arah _lobby_ untuk memanggil taksi. Syukurlah, aku bisa segera mengatasi debar jantungku yang sesaat menjadi tak keruan.

Sebetulnya, saat mengabarkan akan pulang ke Jepang, aku tidak berharap bahwa akan ada teman-temanku yang menjemput. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Aku pun bukan anak-anak lagi yang akan tersesat hanya karena tak ada pendamping. Namun, mendadak, Taichi mengatakan padaku bahwa Yamato akan menjemput di bandara. Suatu keanehan yang tak biasa. Beberapa kali aku kembali ke Jepang dan untuk pertama kalinya, Yamato datang menjemputku.

Semenjak aku mendengar kabar bahwa natal tahun lalu ia meresmikan hubungannya dengan Sora, aku tak pernah mendengar kabar apa pun lagi mengenai Yamato. Tepatnya, aku menutup semua keingintahuanku mengenai dirinya. Aku terus menekankan pada diriku bahwa aku tidak kecewa. Bahwa sudah sewajarnya mereka bersama. Sejak awal, bukankah aku tidak mempunyai kesempatan itu?

"Lalu? Apa kabarmu?"

Kepalaku menoleh saat kudengar pertanyaan itu kembali terlontar darinya saat kami sudah berada di dalam taksi. Kupandangi wajahnya lekat-lekat, seolah aku hendak membaca berbagai macam ekspresi tersembunyi di wajahnya.

"Aku … baik-baik saja?" jawabku sendiri, tidak yakin dengan apa yang ingin kukatakan sesungguhnya.

'Kabar'. Apa itu hanya pertanyaan basa-basi? Namun, sebelum ini pun, melalui _chat_, Taichi pernah menanyakan kabar padaku. Bukan—bukan Taichi yang bertanya. Yamato.

_Mimi, apa kau baik-baik saja? Yamato bilang, ia melihat statusmu yang tampak tak bersemangat. Ada apa? Kau boleh bercerita padaku jika kau mau._

Benar juga. Itu adalah awalnya. Dengan satu _chat_ dari Taichi itulah, kebingunganku dimulai. Jalur informasi yang semula kututup, kini terbuka lagi. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang Yamato kembali memenuhi benakku.

_Kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sora? Kenapa kau mendadak perhatian padaku? Apa maksud kelembutan sikapmu itu?_

Sejak itu, sesekali—dua kali—tiga—ah, aku tidak benar-benar bisa mengingatnya—aku mendengar dari Taichi. Aku mendengar cerita mengenai seorang Ishida Yamato. Cerita yang membuatku tak berkutik dan hanya bisa tersenyum sendiri dengan ponsel di tangan—cerita yang membuatku bisa menghabiskan waktuku seharian untuk merenungi debaran jantung yang mengarah pada sosok si pirang nan jauh di sana.

"Tidak, Mimi," jawab Yamato sembari mengangkat daguku yang semula tertunduk. "Kau tidak baik-baik saja. Ada apa?"

Mulutku menganga. Semua pertanyaan yang tersimpan apik itu nyaris saja terlontar. Namun, harga diriku dengan cekatan mencegah.

"Wah, wah. Apa ini bentuk perhatian dari seorang '_teman'_ yang baik?"

Egoku begitu mendominasi. Aku tidak ingin terlihat sebagai pihak yang terlalu berharap. Meskipun demikian, aku tidak terlalu bisa menyembunyikan kalau faktanya … aku sangat senang dengan perhatian yang ia berikan. Aku memang tidak menyangka bahwa ia bisa seberani ini menyentuhku—tapi aku tidak menampik bahwa jantungku langsung berdebar keras. Hanya kekeraskepalaan yang kemudian menahanku untuk tak langsung memeluknya yang saat ini berada begitu dekat denganku.

Yamato menghela napas panjang sembari menyisir rambutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia tersenyum. Sendu.

"Tak ada gunanya kusembunyikan lebih lama, bukan?"

Apa? Apa yang salah?

Rasa ingin tahuku tak serta-merta terjawab. Ada jeda hening yang panjang di antara kami. Sampai tiba-tiba saja, Yamato menyangga pipinya dengan sebelah tangan yang ia sandarkan pada pintu taksi. Seulas senyum simpul terlihat. Senyum yang seolah hendak mengatakan, _'Ah, sudahlah! Persetan dengan semua ini!'_

"Menurutmu, apa jika kita meresmikan hubungan kita, semua akan berjalan lebih baik?"

Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa itulah yang akan terlontar dari mulutnya. Sebuah pengakuan yang bagaikan sebuah kebohongan. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakannya dengan begitu tenang?

"Oh, wow?"

Yamato kemudian membuang muka dan melihat ke arah jalan. Di bola matanya yang berwarna biru, terbayang suatu gairah yang padam—bola mata itu bagaikan gerbang menuju suatu kebuntuan. Dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat _jalan_ di sana. Tepat bersamaan dengan pemikiran tersebut, kulihat Yamato memejamkan matanya.

"Aku putus dengan Sora. Ia jatuh cinta pada lelaki lain." Jeda sekilas. "Maksudku, dia _akhirnya_ menyadari dengan siapa ia jatuh cinta sebenarnya."

Tanpa sadar, bibirku bergerak hingga kugumamkan satu nama.

"Taichi …."

Kedua tanganku kini sudah terkepal di atas pangkuanku. Kepalaku kembali menunduk dalam. Samar-samar, aku mulai bisa membaca, ke mana semua kejanggalan ini akan membawaku.

Kami—dua individu yang jarang berinteraksi. Aku mengaguminya, tanpa pernah mendapat respons yang setimpal. Kubiarkan semuanya mengalir secara diam-diam, aku puas hanya dengan keadaan ini. Hingga … roda bergulir ke arah yang tak pernah kuduga.. Aku melintas dalam jalan hidupnya—aku terlibat dalam goretan kisah hidupnya. Kami—Yamato dan Mimi.

"Aku ingin melepasnya tanpa membuatnya merasa bersalah," ujar Yamato lebih lanjut. "Dan saat itu, yang terpikir di benakku hanyalah kamu. Aku pun berhasil membuat Taichi berpikiran bahwa aku telah melangkah maju—dengan mencemaskan perempuan lain."

"Dengan kata lain, kau menghendakiku sebagai pasangan sandiwaramu?" timpalku cepat.

Yamato kini kembali memandang ke arahku.

Aku tersenyum.

Membingungkan, bukan? Bagaimana sebuah drama romansa bisa berawal dari suatu kejanggalan, keingintahuan, dan juga kebetulan?

Aku masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati, sebagaimana taksi yang masih melaju, ke mana hidupku dan percintaanku ini akan dibawa? Mungkin di depan aku akan menemui hambatan—bersinggungan dengan mobil lain—jalanan yang tidak rata … dan berbagai hal yang akan menguras waktu serta membangkitkan emosi lainnya.

Namun, pelan-pelan, biar kucoba untuk memahami.

"Kebetulan, aku sedang _kosong_," ujarku sambil meraih tangan Yamato dan menggenggamnya. "Aku tak keberatan untuk menjadi lawan mainmu untuk meyakinkan Sora bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja tanpanya."

Kali ini, genggamanku bersambut.

Saat itu, aku sadar. Aku tidak bodoh.

Lalu, meskipun keraguan itu masih ada di sana, aku sadar bahwa setitik harapan yang kukembangkan itu nyata adanya. Kekaguman yang kurasa, semakin membuncah hingga pada titik aku semakin dan semakin ingin mengenalnya.

Dia yang baik hati. Dan aku yang tak akan melepas kesempatan ini.

.

.

.

_*******__**お**__**わり**__*******_

* * *

_Oh my God_! Akhirnya aku bikin fanfict Mimato _romance_. XD

Ini fict yang kubuat di kantor tanpa perencanaan. _The idea suddenly popped out and … here you go!_

Iya, _cliff-hanger_. Tapi moga-moga nggak terlalu membingungkan. :3

_Owrait, reviews are always welcomed and appreciated._

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
